Heartstrings
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Temari told him to find a girl; but she didn't think Kankuro would resort to romancing a puppet. Of course, he didn't expect this puppet to be cursed and suddenly awaken to call him a pervert. -Discontinued-


Heartstrings

Rating: T for some themes  
Pairings: Kagome and Kankuro  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Humor  
Summary: Temari told him to find a girl; but she didn't think Kankuro would resort to romancing a puppet. Of course, he didn't expect this puppet to be cursed and suddenly awaken to call him a pervert.

Note: This is going to a Three Shot type story (Fine Print, Heartstrings, and Undisclosed Desires). The Inuyasha aspect of this fiction is going to be AU, because I can't think of any other way to do this. The Naruto Aspect will be within the cannon, except the war is over and it was a happy ending for the world!

* * *

…  
Fine Print  
…

* * *

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a girl. She wasn't anything special, but she managed to warm the hearts of those she came across. _

_In a far away land…_

_This girl met a boy who was hated by all because he was not of her world and could never be a part of any world. She helped him regardless of his callous attitude; in turn, his heart warmed and he fell in love with her. She vowed to forever love him; until her heart could beat no more._

_And they lived…_

_With time ticking by, their life was not bad. They fended off dark creatures and protected any and all, until the day the sun was blotted out by the moon. The arrow had pierced her heart, slamming her to the ground as she cried out her love's name._

_Far, far away…_

_An evil creature cursed this girl. A girl who wasn't special, yet loved by all. A girl that managed to love a boy that wouldn't love._

_"On a shelf you shall stay; porcelain beauty never to age. A heartbeat missed; warmth underlay. A soul in a doll will you will remain…"_

_The land mourned, but time moved forward. In the attic this doll stayed, never to see the light of day. Her lover searched for a way to break the curse, but nothing was ever enough. The boy died and the doll remained; an echo of what the land once loved…_

_

* * *

_

…I…

* * *

Kankuro didn't believe that he had an important lot in life, as was the luck of a middle child. His younger brother was a dedicated Kazekage to Suna and his elder sister was always immersed in affairs with Konoha. His siblings were doing much more than their sire had ever done. It was thanks to Gaara and Naruto that the Shinobi world was at a truce.

'The Fourth Shinobi War' had birthed the 'The Great Truce.' The truce between all the nations wasn't all perfect, but they were holding together despite the past. Kankuro smirked; he was proud of Gaara and his dedication to a dream he couldn't even fathom. It was a fortune that Kankuro hadn't imagined.

He was still the middle child, but he wasn't bitter about it. His job wasn't as grand as Gaara and nowhere near the importance of Temari. Yet, he still contributed by staying by their sides as support and keeping watch over his brother. Nothing would ever tear apart their family ever again.

This is why he was at the gates of Suna waiting for the arrival of the representative of the Village of Kaolin. It was small village that rested on the border of Earth and Suna to the North. He personally had never heard of the village, but the Tsuchikage had assured Gaara that the village had much to offer. It was rumored that it was the village that Deidara had gotten his clay from. Kankuro sneered, he didn't miss that jerk. The gates opened and he watched as the small caravan entered Suna with now doubt their goods within the carts.

The woman that approached him didn't seem fit for travel. She was aged with a missing eye and wrinkles lining her face. Her brown eye was alert, but he couldn't help but sniff at her appearance. She was a short and stout woman with long gray hair pulled back. She wore loose burgundy hakama and a white haori, for which he was grateful. She approached him and Kankuro swore she was a good two feet shorter than him.

"The Kazekage sends his greetings to those of Kaolin," Kankuro greeted, following procedure. "I am Kankuro, you're Suna guide."

"We thank you for your kindness, I am Kaede, the Priestess of Kaolin," the elder woman, Kaede, spoke.

Her voice was gravelly and showed her age in the tones. She gave a small bow of her head and Kankuro looked to the caravan. A guard at the gate gave him a thumb up, a sign that there was nothing dangerous found. At least, things were looking positive. It was time to locate her people to an area they could set up camp. He already knew the perfect place; it was an open space close to the outdoor market that could serve as extra market place, or in this case a place to stay. He explained his plan and Kaede gave the word to her people and they began to move once more.

"I have never seen so much sand," Kaede commented.

Kankuro glanced at his home and silently mused that there was much sand, but what did one expect in the desert. It was a dry and barren place and that had Suna grateful for being able to sustain life.

"If you travel farther west there are the sand dunes," Kankuro commented.

"In Kaolin, we have more mountainous region," Kaede calmly spoke. "Our lands are mostly white from the clay we gather."

White clay. Deidara. He was glad that Deidara was dead. It was easy to get the Kaolin citizens set up in that corner. The search at the front gates left him confident that these people wouldn't be a threat. He figured that Gaara should be ready for a meeting with the old woman.

"Let me just retrieve a gift for the Kazekage," Kaede sighed as she moved forward.

Kankuro watched the old woman carefully as she went the side of the wagon that had behind her. A young woman jumped from under the white curtain. Her hair was darker than night and her eyes were a steel grey. When she looked over at him he swore she didn't show much emotion through her delicate features. Her eyes narrowed at him before she reached back inside and withdrew a book and handed it to the older woman.

"Sister," the cold woman softly greeted as the book left her hands.

"Thank you Kikyo," Kaede greeted.

The cold woman smiled briefly before she started to move further along the caravan, no doubt to get started organizing the people that had come with them. Kaede moved forward with a calm smile and book in hands. Her single brown eye looked up at Kankuro as she affirmed, "I am ready."

This woman for all her travel was more versatile then the elders on the council. Kankuro couldn't help but admire her spirit. He glanced down at the book and frowned at the title.

_Heartstrings and Other Things._

* * *

The Kazekage was young for his position. Most didn't ever reach a Kage position, but the Kazekage, Gaara was different. Despite his indifferent expression, Kaede could see that he was a good, but troubled man. The moment he held out a stiff hand to offer her a seat, she kindly smiled and watched as surprise shone in his aquamarine eyes.

"Welcome to Suna," Gaara calmly, in a listless tone, greeted.

"You're representative, Kankuro gave a fine welcome," Kaede assured with a kind smile.

Gaara glanced over to Kankuro who shrugged from his standing position. He didn't think his greeting was that kind. These were the polite formalities of politics, but something told Kankuro that Gaara wouldn't treat the woman like he did the elders. Thus began the negotiations.

"What brings you to Suna?"

"Other than the Tsuchikage deeming it brilliant to solidify bonds?"

Kankuro now knew why he liked this woman, she wasn't just defying her age but she had spunk. Even as she smiled at the last comment she gave, Kankuro could see Gaara's mood lighten. The assurance that it wouldn't be a headache of a meeting weighed well on all of them.

Kaede then spoke without another questioned being asked. She placed the book upon Gaara's desk explaining that it was gift from Kaolin, not the Tsuchikage, of the history and legends that formed her village. To understand the ways of her people would help breed tolerance if they decided to bond.

"Heartstrings?" Gaara questioned.

"Kaolin home of an order of practicing Monks and Priestesses that hold a simple faith of love, respect, and protecting. It was a faith that died out centuries ago," Kaede calmly explained. "Yet, we still hold the tradition of a Head Priest or Priestess."

"What did they protect Kaolin from?" Gaara curiously inquired as he brought the book closer to him and lifted the cover.

"There were legends that the spirits of the land would take animal form or that animals would take a human form…youkai. Some were harmless, others were not and these Priestesses and Monks defended us."

"Once upon a time…There was a girl," Gaara read, not quite liking the first four words.

"That is our village's oldest story," Kaede proudly informed.

Gaara looked up and could see sorrow and pride in her eye.

"It is the legend of our fourth priestess. My great-Aunt," Kaede informed. "Kagome was a very kind Priestess that defended the village from a very dark creature that eventually killed her. Unfortunately it was her death that caused her lover to defeat the creature."

"We don't have such fantasy tales in Suna," Gaara replied.

"That story is true, because she was cursed and now remains sealed with us always."

Kankuro still liked the woman, but couldn't help but think she was a crazy old bat now. Gaara even arched a eyeridge causing the kanji on his forehead to shift with the motion.

* * *

Temari was still within Konoha. They both knew that it went beyond diplomatic reasons. She claimed that they were still working out the kinks in a Ninja exchange program; more like working out the kinks in her relationship with Shikamaru. Gaara even rolled his sister's latest message before he sat down at the dinner table.

"What do you think will happen once they make it official?" Kankuro questioned.

Gaara didn't have much experience with relationships. Of course, neither did he. It was usually a wham-bam-thank you mam-deal. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he didn't want a relationship, but with changes occurring in Suna, the Shinobi War, and now this peace; he couldn't find time to have a relationship. Gaara still needed him and in a way, Kankuro knew that was why she wouldn't force anything serious with Shikamaru.

Gaara needed them and it was that simple.

"I think she will be first Ninja in the exchange," Gaara calmly mused as he stared down at his plate. The fried lizard stared back up at him. "She deeply cares for the genius and will not relinquish him to such trivial political manners."

Kankuro stilled his chewing and almost chocked on his potato. It seemed that Gaara was more attuned to them than they thought. It was a frightening thought, but he laughed off the seriousness of the situation, barely keeping his potato in mouth.

"The lazy and the temperamental," Kankuro scoffed. "They're bound to have passive aggressive children or Shikamaru's sperm might think it to bothersome to even try!"

The corner of Gaara's lips twitched and he shook his head. His crude humor was disturbing, but very amusing. He couldn't help but chuckle as he used his fork to pick off a piece of lizard meat. Nieces and nephews, did he hope for them? It took a moment, but he realized that he did wish for more family. What him and his siblings had done was wonderful and he wanted that to continue for years to come.

"What of your relationships?" Gaara suddenly asked and then stuck the meat in his mouth.

Kankuro did choke and slammed a fist to his chest in an attempt to dislodge the potato. He couldn't believe that Gaara had managed to ask about his love life and make it sound as if it were nothing personal. He finally got the potato down and saw his younger brother's aquamarine eyes staring at him, waiting.

He smirked and nervously replied, "According to Temari, I'm already shaking up with a few puppets."

The thought disturbed Kankuro, because he liked to view most of his puppets as male. There was nothing feminine about them. Apparently, Gaara found the thought disturbing as well because he shuddered as well. Kankuro laughed, happy to remove the topic of the missing aspect of his failed love life behind. Their meal finally began in a comfortable silence. The only sounds were their chewing and a few minor comments about the day. Despite the lack of conversation, Kankuro found his brother easy company.

"Kaede has a gift for you as well," Gaara suddenly said.

Kankuro merely lifted an eyebrow up at the declaration.

* * *

When he entered the market place he was surprised to those of Kaolin already setting up shop. Gaara had welcomed them to stay the week and if business went well then they were welcomed to set up a shop permanently. The first Kaolin citizen he saw was Kikyo, but she was dressed differently today. She wore the same outfit as Kaede, but her pants were crimson and haori a pristine white with slits upon the shoulders. Her face and hands were painted chalk white. She looked like the dead when she turned to look at him. It was hard deny the ethereal beauty, but there was a spark missing to her.

"Sister Kaede has a deemed you worthy of a gift," Kikyo stated.

There were no pleasantries or even a nod of acknowledgement. This woman acted like she didn't have a heart and it bothered him a bit. She motioned him to follow her and follow he did. His eyes looked over the stale and he saw their clay carefully wrapped up and then he noticed a few dolls sitting on a shelf along with various dishes and vases. It seemed that those of Kaolin did not use their clay as explosives. She walked toward the wagon that he had seen before. Kikyo kicked the side and he watched as a few stairs fell down.

"Follow me," Kikyo ordered.

"Are you always this pleasant?" Kankuro finally questioned as they moved up into the wagon.

Her eyes cut like the steel they so much resembled as she glared at him. Her lips thinned into a frown as she lifted her nose at him.

"When it comes to foreigners taking our heritage, I can't help but feel disdain," Kikyo responded.

Her words left him confused; Suna hadn't taken anything from Kaolin. It was Kaolin that came to trade, but there hadn't been anything negative done to the citizen village. His eyes fell to where she had stopped and they widened. A white sheet was thrown upon something that held a human shape, but the sheet protruded a bit at the chest, but it wasn't cleavage.

"Sister Kaede explained that you liked puppets," Kikyo coldly said. "She thought you would appreciate Kaolin's first puppet."

Kikyo's pale hand reached forward and snatched the white sheet; a ferocious pull and the sheet was free. Kankuro wanted to curse because he swore that there was a dead woman under the sheet. She was dressed in the same outfit as Kikyo, but the only difference was the arrow lodged in her heart. He moved closer and couldn't help but admire how lifelike the woman looked. Her skin was as white as Kikyo's painted skin. Her eyes shut as if she were in a deep sleep and mouth sealed shut and painted a flush pink. There was a hint of blush to her cheeks and her obsidian hair was braided and hung over her shoulder, reaching her hips.

"This is our Fourth Priestess, Kagome," Kikyo introduced with some disdain.

Kankuro paused his hand in mid-reach and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kaede had spoken of the Fourth Priestess being cursed and dead, or was it sealed. It didn't matter, but he reached out and lifted her eyelid to stare into single dull sapphire orb.

"You guys really believe in that legend," Kankuro mused.

"Our Fourth Priestess was Kagome, her sisters were Kikyo and Tsubaki," Kikyo coldly informed.

"Are you that Kikyo?" Kankuro teased, more mocking than anything.

"Fool," Kikyo hissed, "we are all named after those we succeed, except Kaede. The tragic loss of Kagome had her name laid to rest."

Kankuro leaned up from his inspection and announced, "There's nothing I can do with a doll."

Kikyo scoffed and leaned forward and grasped Kagome's hands. Kankuro watched as Kikyo pulled the doll up; her knees bent with the lift before she stood straight like a human. Her eyes opened with pull and Kikyo remained holding her hand.

"Kagome died a fighter and will remain a fighter," Kikyo firmly stated as she glared at Kankuro.

Kankuro hesitated, but he reached out and took her hand and Kikyo released the other hand. He admired how real the clay they used made her flesh feel. Her fingers even curled around his hand and he stared down at the delicate fingers with clear painted nails.

"Kaede wants me to have her?" Kankuro questioned, still unsure.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Kankuro was used to being given odd looks. He did take after the late Kazekage and father. So, it didn't bother him as he walked through the village with a doll that could be mistaken for a passed out woman upon his shoulder. After all, they were only curious stared compared to the disdainful looks he got for his genetics. Even the guards to his home didn't spare a second glance, but Gaara had.

"I hope the lack of love life has not resulted in kidnapping," Gaara's even voice spoke.

Kankuro's eyebrows lifted into his black cap at Gaara's words. He had never known Gaara to have much of a sense of humor, but it was amusing to hear such words. Kankuro placed a hand on the dolls rear and winked at his younger brother. Gaara lightly flushed, but he wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment.

"Kaede gave me one of their legendary dolls as a gift, it's apparently their Fourth Priestess, Kagome," Kankuro calmly explained.

"Kagome," Gaara repeated, unsure.

"Yeah, they take legends to an extreme." Kankuro explained with amusement. "I'm going to go put her in my workshop."

Gaara watched as his brother walked away and kept his eyes trained on the puppet. He caught sight of the arrow and wondered how true the Legend of Heartstrings was. He didn't believe that Kaeda was as crazy as Kankuro thought. Carefully, he had been going over the book Kaede had gifted him. It seemed that Kaolin had a history of gifting choice future heirs with the names of their past leaders. Hence, Midoriko was the First, and then came her children; the sisters Kagome, Rin, and the Second Kikyo. From Rin and Kikyo were born; the Third Kikyo, Fifth Tsubaki and the Fourth Kagome. The Third, Kikyo had passed away of an illness leaving Kagome to become the Fourth. The Fourth had been cursed thus leaving Tsubaki to inherit the title of the Fifth. Kagome had no children. Kikyo left behind Miroku and Tsubaki bore no children leaving Miroku to become the first male leader as the Eighth. It was from Miroku that he sired the Ninth Kaede and Kikyo.

The use of names was confusing, but he got the general gist of it. Yet, according to the legend the Fourth had been cursed and turned into a doll from what he could gather. Her lover could never find a way to undo the darkness that had bound her resulting in the village thinking her dead. Gaara couldn't help but wonder how much truth there was to the legend. To him, it seemed like there was much afoul in the situation.

After all, he had been dead once.

* * *

Kankuro couldn't help but admire the doll. Her body was light and yet she had the flexibility of a living person. When he placed her upon his workshop table he gazed at her. He didn't know how to quite repair her and thus, didn't want to use her for battle. Her skin felt durable, but he truly didn't want to test that. The high curves of her cheeks and the intricacy of her lips were a testament to the art of her design.

His eyes furrowed, there was only one flaw with the design of Kagome. It was the arrow her chest. Why anyone would place an arrow in the chest of their creation confused him. It left the impression of tragedy, but it deterred from her natural beauty. Kankuro snorted, he was starting to sound like a sap. Getting to his feet he moved to the arrow and studied it. It wasn't sculpted, but actually looked as if someone had shot her. His fingers moved to side of her haori and he undid the knot that kept her shirt firmly secured before he pulled it apart. His eyes widened; she was wearing a bra to his surprise.

He hadn't been expecting undergarments, but ignoring the beige lace he turned his attention to the arrow and saw that it was truly embedded within her form. If he pulled that out there was no doubt that he take a chunk with her. It disappointed him, but he supposed that since the area was in place that was present to prying eyes he could remove the arrow and simply seal the damage with more clay.

He could speak to Kaede and see if she had any words to offer on such repairs. Until then, he could always test how firm the arrow was lodged in the puppet. His pulled off his glove, wanting to get a firm grip and wrapped his large hand around the shaft of the arrow. It warmed under his touch and his eyes widened as a flash of white consumed the room as the arrow glowed. His eyes squinted against the light and he watched as it dimmed and the arrow disintegrated. When he opened his hand the dust fell to the floor and he looked up to see the arrow gone from her chest. He pulled back her shirt and his eyes widened, there was no scar.

"Eh."

It wasn't a word, but more like a groan of someone awakening into the midst of confusion. Kankuro lifted his eyes to watched eyelids flutter open then shut and then open again. Groggy sapphire eyes stared at him as a hand reached out and rubbed along her eyes. She let her hand slide down face and cover her mouth as she took in the appearance of the male leaning toward her.

He was bulky male from what she could tell with tanned skin that was hidden underneath a one piece black suite with short sleeves. A black cap of the sort sat on his head, but she could still make out a piece of spiky brown hair sticking out from underneath. It was the symbol of the hourglass carved into the metal band at his forehead that she didn't understand. Kagome glanced down at saw that her legs were covered in a familiar pair of pants and that he had a gloved hand resting on her thigh. Slowly, she realized that there was a breeze and her haori was open and a gloveless tan hand was holding her haori open.

She followed the bare wrist up to the half black sleeve of the suit until her gaze landed upon the painted face of the man. A violet stripe went from the middle of his bottom lip to his chin. Another thick violet stripe crossed his eyes. She met brown eyes and her own eyes widened. Panic filled her heart and her mouth parted.

Kankuro registered plump pink lips and glimpsed white teeth. She had a beautiful mouth that fit the soft angles of her face.

And then she screamed.

"Pervert!'

His mouth opened, but the feel of her hand slapping his cheek caused him to bite his cheek. The sound echoed in his head along with the sharp sting of a hit.

'She has a strong arm,' Kankuro thought.

She pushed the tools off his workshop as she scrambled off the wooden bench. Kankuro turned and watched as she literally jumped off the table and onto the floor. Her small hand grabbed a screwdriver that had hit the floor and she twisted. One hand fumbled to close her haori and make herself decent while the other held the tool up like a weapon.

"Stay away!" Kagome warned, hand shaking and cheeks red.

Kankuro stood there; a large hand against his stinging cheek. He honestly didn't know what to think of the situation. He had wanted to fix up the doll in hopes of just having a display; a work of art. He had never expected to get slapped and called a pervert by the doll. The situation was unbelievable. He had heard the history, but he didn't believe that this could be the woman from Kaede's legend. Kankuro slowly blinked as he stared at her.

If she was Kagome, the Fourth Priestess, she looked too young to be a leader or inspiration for such a village. Of course, Gaara had taken the role of Kazekage at a young age so he had no right to judge her. Yet, she looked so fragile that he couldn't see her as a leader of any type. She was a good seven inches short then him, not a hint of muscle. Even her glare was mild compared to most.

"Listen," Kankuro tried to soothe. "I just need you to calm down, relax."

He really didn't want to hurt her in an attempt to restrain her and he didn't want her to scream again. If she did, Gaara would come and then question her indecent state of dress and his stinging red cheek.

"Where have you taken me?" Kagome hissed as her eyes narrowed.

Her hand steadied and all signs of nervousness vanished in a single moment. He could see her trying to put pieces together. Her pupils narrowed as she took in the workbench and the various parts of puppets that littered the room.

"I haven't taken you anywhere," Kankuro calmly assured.

Her eyes swept over him and she replied, "Then why am I not in my village?"

He supposed the atmosphere of the workshop didn't soothe her nerves. She was trying to find something familiar, but even when she saw his headband that brought nothing familiar to the surface.

How was he supposed to explain this?

"You were cursed," Kankuro blurted as he watched her fingers work her haori shut.

Confusion first played with her features before she winced as if she had gotten pinched. Her eyes went wide in disbelief as sorrow danced across her features; he then watched as her sapphire orbs rolled backwards, she swayed and fell. Kankuro rushed forward and caught the woman in his arms. Her body was soft in his arms for a moment before everything became a hard. Her sapphire eyes were glazed over, her mouth sealed shut, and her skin was porcelain.

"She's a doll."

* * *

Kankuro had waited for Kaede to awake. Kikyo was glaring at him, but he could care less. It had taken two days, but he had finally decided that he wasn't crazy and that the doll had come to life. The how, he couldn't explain, but the arrow was nowhere to be found.

Arrow missing, suddenly a real girl, and now a doll again.

He didn't want to believe the situation, but it had to be real. That's why when the old woman came out from her wagon he made a beeline for her. Her brown eye brightened in recognition and she smiled at him.

"Morning Kankuro, what brings you here so early?" Kaede happily questioned.

"The doll." Kankuro was blunt. "I know this isn't an attack on Suna, but I want information on why I think a doll came to life."

Kaede didn't seem to surprised at his sudden onslaught of words. Kikyo glanced over at them and then rolled her eyes and went back to work. Kaede sighed and bitterly smiled.

"Did you read the legend?" Kaede calmly questioned.

"About your Fourth Priestess?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes," Kaede murmured. "That doll is rumored to be the cursed form of our Fourth Priestess."

"Well, that doll came to life after the arrow vanished!"

He wished he were being delusional and that he didn't see a doll suddenly become human. There was enough on his plate with Gaara's past and dealing with the aftermath of the war.

"The arrow is gone?" Kaede questioned; voice surprised, doubt present in her brown eye.

"Vanished in a blaze of white light and suddenly alive," Kankuro dryly assured.

Kaede stroked an aged hand against her chin as she thought over the situation. The old woman leaned against the wood of her wagon as her eye stared at the ground in thought.

"She looked like she'd remember something," Kankuro spoke; pointing out the

"She was cursed and sealed; not given the bliss of amnesia," Kikyo's cold voice suddenly spoke as she approached them. The harsh crunching of sand under her sandals gave way her irritation unlike her calm features. "If you both are not delusional." He tried to protest and Kaede grumbled, but she continued, "and that doll is truly our Fourth then I suggest it is better for her to remain blissfully sealed."

"Sister," Kaede scolded with furrowed brows.

Kikyo turned cold steel eyes to Kaede and firmly stated, "We suspect she was betrayed; why should she have to live and remember that?"

Kikyo released a mirthless laugh as she looked at the sand and softly sighed, "It is cruel to live with such knowledge."

Kankuro had stopped hearing anything after Kikyo's declaration of Kagome being betrayed.

* * *

Author's Note;

Thus from my mind I have in the works another three-shot fic. I thought Kankuro needed some love and thus, this was the outcome. I like the idea of using the Inuyasha-verse as AU, because it's quite fun.  
Anyways, I got a the second part(Heartstrings) in the works, but promise nothing because I have other things to be working on!

Much love and thanks for reading!


End file.
